


Teased

by crylorenaissance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Impact Play, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops, Sex Work, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, University, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: A long spell of teasing Enric Pryde may land Lita with a punishment, but perhaps that was all in the plan...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Enric Pryde/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Teased

**Author's Note:**

> I use my knowledge of BDSM for good, like writing DILF content

“I should be going. I have class in the morning and Kylo’s already here to get me.”

They were at his flat near the university. The one he used during the week when he wanted to take Lita out. His estate was too far of a drive for her on nights like this. 

She had been doing this to him for a week and a half already.  _ Teasing  _ him but in such a way that he allowed on their dates. She wasn’t being a brat, in fact she was perfectly behaved. Focused during their dates, polite and dressed exactly how he liked. Enric had recommended a book to her, some classic piece, and she  _ had _ read it, eagerly discussing it with him when the chance came. He loved hearing her thoughts on different subjects. It’s why he took her to museums and art galleries. He liked her opinions as much as he liked the sex. 

He  _ wanted  _ her. They hadn’t had sex in nearly three weeks. One week she had given him the pictures he requested and paid for, which had been enough. The ones that reminded him of the dirty magazines he had snatched from his father as a young man. She had sent him digital copies as well as a few extra Polaroids after money had changed hands.

Lita had gone to his office when he had his door open, looking so pretty, glasses perched on her nose and that gorgeous shade of red lipstick that drove him  _ wild  _ painting her lips. She had subtly teased him the entire lecture, discreetly pushing up her breasts when he came over to check on her progress in an activity, the cap of her pen between her lips as she thought about answers. The way her skirt rode up the slightest amount when she crossed her legs. 

“Dr. Pryde, I think you dropped this in the lecture hall.” She had laid an envelope on his desk, his name written neatly on it. Before he could say anything, Kylo had appeared in the doorway, grabbing Lita’s hand and taking her within Pryde’s line of sight before giving Lita a kiss that nearly bordered on indecent for such a public place. 

He has looked at those pictures before their date tonight, hoping she wore that black lingerie that he liked so much.

She was wearing it, too. He had seen the smallest peek of the lace top on her stockings and he had noticed that her blouse was just slightly sheer in certain lighting, giving him a lovely view of her cleavage as they left the restaurant. The low lights inside the building hadn’t revealed such a thing.

Now here they were, his hand high enough on her thigh that he could feel where her stockings stopped and her skin began.

“When will this teasing end, girl?” His tone had an edge to it. A certain  _ bite  _ that told Lita he was near his breaking point. Enric dropped his head to her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin as Lita softly laughed before moaning. His hand had crept just a  _ little  _ higher, fingers brushing the very edge of her underwear. 

“Soon enough.”

Enric withdrew his hand from up Lita’s skirt, grabbing her jaw and holding her in place before leaning down for a kiss. The door buzzed, making Lita pull away.

“Saturday, my driver will get you. I trust you understand my usual guidelines are in place?”

“Yes, sir.”

Now Kylo knocked on the door. Pryde helped Lita off the sofa, running a hand down to her lower back and laying a sharp slap to her ass.

Kylo’s hand was raised to knock again when the door opened.

“No need to be impatient,” Pryde said casually, making Kylo’s brows knit together. Enric gave Lita a kiss on the cheek before Kylo took her hand so they could leave.

Two more days of teasing. Two  _ fucking  _ days of those tight little skirts and the smallest things that made Enric want to drag Lita into his office and edge her until tears welled up in her eyes before bending her over his desk to fuck her. She had gone to his office hours on Friday, flirted with him, let Enric look down her top and see the bra she was wearing underneath. She had sent him pictures in that set a month or two ago. A pretty shade of lavender that went so well with her hair. Lacy, but not too extravagant. It was about as complicated of a set as he liked to see. Anything else was too much, made it seem like she  _ wanted  _ to be seen and admired. And Enric did love admiring Lita undressed, fingers running along her bare skin, but he took pleasure in the simple pieces she owned.

Lita had been so coy when he told her to close the door after she showed up. She asked if she had done something wrong, voice sweet and breathy, before Pryde had her pressed against the door, blocked in with his arms.

“Where should I  _ start,  _ pet? You’ve been such a tease the past two weeks, such a bad girl.” His breath tickled her ear as he spoke and Lita stood her ground, wanting to tease him until their date. He had  _ plans  _ for her. Punishments for such bratty behavior.

Now it was Saturday and Pryde didn’t want her until that afternoon. Kylo had gotten up early, wanting to go for a run with Phasma. Lita and Armitage stayed in bed, spending the time lazily fucking, softly moaning into each kiss before laying in the afterglow with a sheen of sweat covering both of them.

The morning had gone well, everyone taking time to relax for a little bit.

Lita knew Pryde would punish her for all the teasing. It was thrilling, though. She  _ wanted  _ him to. He had been so needy the past few days,  _ frustrated  _ even. She had done everything else he wanted the past two weeks. She had been well behaved and dressed how he wanted. Lita knew how much he liked that. She had already planned on having sex with him during this date but knowing she would be punished for being a tease gave her more incentive.

Kylo watched Lita get ready, torn between wanting to softly kiss her or tear off the satin blouse she was wearing to leave hickeys all over her chest. He opted for the kissing when Lita came over to him, fully dressed and waiting on the notification that Pryde was there. Kylo pulled Lita into his lap, giving her a kiss as his hands ran along her waist.

“What are you two doing tonight?”

“Art gallery, dinner and sex at his estate so I’ll be staying the night.”

Kylo brushed the tip of his nose against her cheek before giving a quick kiss to the same spot. Lita’s phone vibrated. He was there. She pulled on her coat and gave Kylo one last kiss before grabbing her overnight bag and purse.

Armitage had agreed to walk her out to the car, partially so he could hold it over Pryde that  _ he  _ was ultimately the one she wanted and loved. He rolled his eyes when he saw Pryde’s car. It was just another display of wealth honestly. A 1952 Bentley Mark VI, black with some dark red panels, that he had someone else drive for him.

Lita gave a small wave to the driver before making sure to kiss Armitage in plain view of Pryde once they reached the back doors. Armitage pulled her up against him before breaking the kiss. He reached behind Lita, pulling the door open for her.

“Have fun, love.” One more quick kiss before Lita got into the car after they had exchanged a very soft “I love you.”

Pryde stayed silent until they pulled out of the parking spot, quietly transferring her money. Enric put his phone down and pulled Lita closer, one hand holding her head in place for a kiss and the other sliding up her waist to pull her closer. Lita licked at his lower lip, moaning when he did the same back to her. Enric used his hold on her chin to push Lita back, breaking their kiss.

“I have something for you back at home.”

Lita’s eyes lit up.

“Thank you.”

He hummed, a hand grasping her hip.

“You’ll have to be a good girl all evening to get part of it. Can you do that, my dear?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be so good for you.”

Enric smirked. He knew she would be. She  _ always  _ was. Well, almost always.

The car came to a stop briefly and Lita sat back against her seat. Enric’s hand rested on her thigh, thumb stroking the skin just below the hem. Lita spread her legs the smallest amount, allowing Enric’s hand to move higher. He was  _ so _ close to brushing the edge of her panties before his hand stilled.

_ Fucking tease. _

Luckily, Lita bit back the whine in her throat, focusing ahead, just as he liked. When he teased her, she was meant to keep still and not make a sound. That was reserved for when they were alone. When all of her moans and begging echoed through his home and he could savor the sound of his name on her lips as he fucked her.

The car pulled over and Enric withdrew his hand from Lita’s skirt.

“We’re here, sir. When should I be back?”

“Expect us out in two hours.”

The gallery was a smaller one, not one of the large museums Enric usually brought Lita to. This one was considered more of a hidden gem. Pryde knew the gallery’s owner and his husband from years ago but they were currently abroad trying to get more pieces from auctions and unknown artists.

There was only one person inside the gallery, a young woman who sat at a desk near the front. She greeted them and took their coats to a nearby closet to hang up while they looked around the gallery.

“Find the piece you like best so we can discuss it over dinner.”

Lita went to the upper level of the gallery, finding a small painting of a city. It looked  _ familiar.  _ She took a few steps closer, reading the placard beside the piece.

_ Sundari, Mandalore _

_ Artist Unknown _

It was beautifully done with watercolor. Lita had been to Sundari to visit family a year or so ago.

She studied each little detail and brushstroke. It was incredible how the artist had put so much detail on such a small surface. There was a small bench in front of the paintings and Lita sat down, pulling a small notebook from her purse. She  _ always  _ carried one on her dates with Enric. He wanted to have intellectually stimulating conversations with her so Lita often made notes of talking points on what she had learned. 

Enric found her shortly before it was time to leave for dinner. Lita had taken notes on one other small painting in the same style as the last.

“Come along, my dear.” Lita took his hand, letting Enric lead her back downstairs and back to the car after collecting their coats.

The restaurant wasn’t far from where they were. It had been a recommendation from his friend who owned the gallery. It was a rather intimate place, low lighting that gave off an amber glow but still allowed good visibility.

Pryde listened intently while Lita explained her paintings while they waited for their food.

“Dessert tonight, dear? Or we could get it to take home.”

“I’d like to get some to take back with us. I’d rather not wait too much longer.” With that, Lita trailed the front of her heels up Pryde’s leg before withdrawing, a smirk playing on her lips. He selected and ordered something, handing the waiter a card.

The car ride was pleasant. Lita had the window down slightly, letting in some of the cool night air. Enric’s hand found itself on her thigh once again, starting to travel beneath Lita’s skirt. She caught the whine in her throat. Lita  _ wanted  _ him to touch her, yes, but he was specific about these things. If they were in public or in the back of his car, he wanted her quiet. The only exception was when they would occasionally have sex back there, closing the privacy screen between the chauffeur and them, Pryde laying Lita along the bench seats and fucking her until  _ he  _ finished, often waiting until they were in his bedroom to make Lita come. He did it that way so he could tie her down, use crops and paddles until she begged nicely, denying her orgasm as many times as he liked before making her  _ sob  _ from pleasure.

Enric pulled his hand off Lita once they reached the estate. He had a specific plan in mind and would  _ not  _ stray from it.

Once their belongings had been put away, Enric took Lita to his study. It was a beautiful room, decorated with dark wooden furniture and countless old books. There was a fireplace with a high backed armchair in one corner, which was a lovely spot for reading.

There was a stack of papers that needed grading on the desk and, beside it, a riding crop. It was a high quality one, too. One that would leave Lita sore for  _ days  _ after this date if he punished the way he promised in the car.

“By the desk, girl, go on.” Enric took off his suit jacket, draping it over the back of his desk chair and began rolling up his sleeves. 

Lita stepped over to the desk, placing her hands flat on top of it. Pryde stood behind her, body pressed up against hers, with one hand toying with the hem of her skirt as the other grabbed the riding crop.

“Two weeks of teasing but paired with impeccable behavior. How many strikes do you  _ think  _ you deserve?”

“An even ten?” She knew how brutal his punishments got and was glad he had picked the riding crop over a paddle or cane. 

“Only ten? Did you forget what a little  _ slut  _ you were in my class? Or how you flaunted those  _ boys  _ in front of me?” Enric took a step back, appraising Lita’s stance before tapping the toe of his shoe against her ankle. Lita positioned her feet a little farther apart. Enric stepped forward again, tucking the crop under his arm before pulling up Lita’s skirt. “Fifteen,” he said finally. Lita huffed out a small sigh. She was getting impatient but Pryde mistook it for defiance. “Shall I make it twenty?”

“No! Fifteen is fine, sir!”

Pryde tested the crop against the palm of his hand and the sound made Lita shiver.

“Count and if you’re too loud, I’ll start over.”

Lita barely had time to agree before the leather snapped against her skin, making her take a sharp inhale.

“One.”

Lita’s jaw tensed, trying to stop any cries or moans.

Another, harder this time.

“Two.” Her voice was still level enough but if Enric continued at this rate, she wouldn’t last. She’d be reduced to a whiny, crying mess if he kept doing this. And she knew he wouldn’t want that.

Pryde stroked the leather over the spots he had hit, her skin already starting to turn red. Lita stayed completely still, waiting for the next strike.

The next  _ four  _ came in quick succession and Lita stumbled over “six,” wincing as she finished the word.

“I’ll allow that one little mistake.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The next five were evenly timed once again. A sharp hit, each one  _ harder _ than the last, followed by those gentle strokes where he had last struck. Lita was surprised that she had kept herself in check this far in. No whining or moans, voice still soft and mostly even as she counted. It shook a little on the last count.

“Just four more, pet, you can handle that.”

“Of course, sir.”

She was  _ soaked,  _ though. Lita was sure Pryde could tell. He always could.

Hits twelve and thirteen weren’t awful. They stung, yes, but not as bad as some of the previous ones had.

“Fourteen.  _ Fifteen!”  _

_ Fuck.  _ She had moaned out the last one. Maybe he’d let it slide this time, not give her another punishment.

Lita glanced over her shoulder at Pryde, who was carefully taking in how  _ red  _ her ass and thighs were. She’d have to sleep on her stomach for the next few days and perhaps avoid sitting for too long. Lita looked back down at her hands, trying to examine her rings and nails as a distraction from her heavy breathing and the idea of possibly being punished again. She heard Enric take a few steps forward, a hand coming around her waist and splaying across her stomach, pulling Lita back against him. He was hard in his trousers but Lita knew better than to grind her hips into his.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? A fitting punishment for being such a little brat these past two weeks?”

Lita nodded, unable to speak for a moment. Her mouth felt so dry and she didn’t want to misstep again.

“Now, let’s see…” Enric’s hand dipped down between Lita’s thighs, two fingers stroking across her clothed pussy. “Mmm, my dear, did you  _ enjoy  _ that punishment?” Pryde didn’t give Lita time to answer before turning her to face him. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you moan at fifteen.” He pressed Lita’s hips back against his desk, making her whimper from the sting. “Does that  _ hurt,  _ pet?” Pryde’s voice was laced with something vaguely sweet but he was condescending. “Good. Maybe you’ll learn to be less of a brat moving forward.”

Lita pouted at his words.

“Although, you were so well behaved on our evenings, aside from the incessant teasing. Perhaps a reward is in order?” A hand stroked along her jaw, his fingers brushing Lita’s hair away from her face. Enric suddenly grabbed her jaw a little harder, making Lita gasp softly, lips parted. He leaned down to kiss her, pulling Lita up against him. The kiss was possessive, Enric’s tongue pushing past her lips as Lita moaned into his mouth, knees weak. 

“Bedroom, sir?” Lita asked, gasping for air when he pulled away. What a sight she must have been. Skirt pushed up around her hips, lipstick smeared and tears clinging to her lashes.

“No, not yet, my dear. We’ll stay down here. Onto the sofa.”

Lita went to the sofa that sat in front of the fireplace. She imagined he used it to sleep when working from home.  _ Or to fuck the other pretty young women he brings back here.  _ That was ridiculous. Lita knew he was only seeing her. They spent far too much time together for there to be someone else. Not that she would be jealous. This  _ was _ work, after all.

She didn’t have much more time to think it over before Pryde was on her again. He bit at her lips as they kissed, much more rough than the one before. Lita tugged at Enric’s tie, pulling him further down against her. Pryde made quick work of undoing her blouse, pulling himself away just long enough for Lita to pull it off and reach back to unzip her skirt. Both were tossed over the back of the couch before Lita dragged Enric back down and started loosening his tie and trying to unbutton his shirt. He allowed her to undo a few buttons before pulling away completely and taking off his tie.

“Lie back, hands over your head.”

Lita obeyed, allowing Enric to bind her wrists together with his tie. It was a lovely silk that was soft against her skin but got the job of keeping her in place done. If they hadn’t been in his study, Enric probably would’ve used a spreader bar or some ropes to tie her wrists up to the headboard. The tie did nicely for the situation, though.

And then he walked away, leaving Lita on the sofa with her wrists bound. She could hear some rustling near the desk, a drawer opening. Did he just _sit_ _down?_

Lita huffed out a small sigh of frustration. That bastard! Of course he would do something like this! She pressed her thighs together, trying to get  _ any  _ friction. She let out a low whine when that didn’t work as well as she wanted.

“Did you say something, pet?” He was  _ teasing  _ her! Lita could hear the scratching of a pen against paper. He must have been grading those assignments.

“Enric,  _ please!  _ I’ve been so good for you,” Lita whined. 

“You think  _ one _ day is enough to make up for two weeks of constant teasing?”

Lita felt tears of frustration start to prick at her eyes. She pouted, knowing he wouldn’t see but doing it anyway in hopes that he would  _ know  _ on intuition alone.

The chair rolled away from the desk after a few more minutes and Lita could hear Enric unfasten his belt, unwrapping something and letting out a soft grunt. Footsteps approached the sofa and Lita gazed at him through her lashes.

“Would you like me to fuck you now?”

Lita’s eyes traveled down slightly, noting how hard he was and glad he had put the condom on back at his desk so no more time was wasted. 

“Yes! Please, sir, please fuck me!”

Enric reached down to Lita’s hips, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulling them down. Lita lifted her hips slightly to make the job easier. Pryde settled between Lita’s thighs, one arm holding himself up as his other hand reached down to line his cock up with her entrance before pushing all the way inside.

Lita’s eyes rolled back, a desperate moan falling from her lips. Even when he was completely still inside her, it felt  _ incredible. _

“Was this worth all that waiting, pet?” Enric’s hand held Lita’s jaw. “Open your eyes when I speak to you!”

_ “Oh,  _ yes! It feels  _ so good!”  _ She gazed up at Enric, letting out a moan as he began to thrust. His thrusts were brutal, the head of his cock stroking her front wall, making Lita moan and writhe, cunt clenching around him.

He slowed down, smirking as Lita whined, the tears that had welled in her eyes from pleasure now spilling from frustration. Lita’s chest heaved, trying to even out her breaths.

They both moaned as he gave one more hard thrust, starting to speed up once again.

He was getting close. His thrusts were slightly more erratic and his breathing heavier. One of his hands went down between them, rubbing tight circles around Lita’s clit and making her cry out.

“Enric, sir! Please! Yesyesyesyes,  _ oh!” _

Lita’s mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back as she came. Enric followed shortly after, letting out a soft groan as he came.

They laid together on the sofa after getting cleaned up, Enric letting Lita rest her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

“I’ll have you again once we get to my bedroom. Then in the morning, we’ll take breakfast in the garden, weather permitting, and afterward I’ll bury myself between those beautiful thighs of yours until you can barely speak.”

“That’s quite the agenda you have for us,” Lita giggled, giving him a kiss. “Will your driver take me home after?”

“Call your  _ boys  _ to come join us for high tea when they come to get you instead.”

Lita wondered what he had planned but didn’t have much time to think about it before Enric was pulling her off the sofa and taking Lita upstairs for another round.

“Perhaps you should wear what  _ I’ve _ picked for you when they come. So they can see just how lovely you are, my dear.”

_ That  _ sounded rather promising. Lita did like the idea of Armitage and Kylo coming to see her tomorrow. Especially with how  _ needy  _ and possessive Kylo could get sometimes.

Yes, it sounded  _ very  _ much like something she’d like to do. What could  _ possibly  _ go wrong with the three men she slept with being in a room together?

**Author's Note:**

> This COULD be open to a second part with more Pryde smut and added Hux and Kylo if anyone is interested.


End file.
